Electronic equipments using semiconductor devices are essential for many modern applications. With the advancement of electronic technology, the semiconductor devices are becoming increasingly smaller in size while having greater functionality and greater amounts of integrated circuitry. Fabrication of semiconductor devices typically involves placing numerous components over a semiconductor substrate. Isolation structures are used to electrically isolate the components from each other. The components are then interconnected by forming conductive lines over the isolation structures.
Due to the miniaturized scale of the semiconductor device, the components density over the semiconductor substrate continues to increase, while a distance between the components continues to decrease. Numerous manufacturing operations are implemented within such a small semiconductor device, and the formation of the isolation structures becomes challenging. An increase in a complexity of manufacturing the semiconductor device may cause deficiencies such as poor electrical isolation, development of cracks or high yield loss of the semiconductor device. Since more different components with different materials are involved, there are many challenges for modifying a structure of the semiconductor devices and improving the manufacturing operations.